zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
In Da Club
You're pulled every which way to help with the birth and distract zombies, but something doesn't quite feel right. Cast * Moonchild * Maxine Myers * Janine De Luca * Jody Marsh * Paula Cohen * Sam Yao * Tom De Luca Plot Avoid The Pregnant Lady Moonchild's in your head updating you on the situation with the baby and at Abel. She has an idea to help Paula see her child born, but you'll need to be fast. Before He Kills Her You run to the overturned van to pick up a bottle of tranquiliser on Moonchild's instruction, then back to Sam and Paula before he can carry out his promise to kill her. As Much Noise As Possible You make it in time to inject Paula with tranquiliser, and slow her zombification. Now that's done Moonchild heads off, warning you about concealed Comansys mines on your path. The baby's almost here, but so are some Zoms, so Sam tells you to lead them away. What the f-? Leading zombies away goes well until a hidden zom grabs you. Jody still can't send backup due to the problems at Abel. Looks like you're going to be zombie food until you notice this zom's jaw is wired shut? Got To Go After Him Sam tries to work out who would wire shut zombies' jaws while Janine and Maxine are more preoccupied with the birth. You don't have to wait long to find out - suddenly Tom's appeared, and he's after the baby! When It Comes To It Tom's almost reached the van but you've got the angle on him. You manage to knock him out just as the baby arrives - it's a girl! Now to grab Tom's car to get everyone to safety. Get My Baby! Sam, Maxine, Paula and their daughter share a family moment. You make it to the car, but it's been boobytrapped and an explosion knocks you off your feet. Tom's set this whole thing up to take the baby. You have *got* to go and get her. Transcript MOONCHILD: I do appreciate this, you know. Bringing me in for the best bits. Have you noticed that? You only ever imagine me – or tune in to me, or hand yourself to me, or whatever this is – when you’re really up against it. So let’s see… where are we? The doctor and Janine seem to have their hands full in that broken down van up on the ridge. MAXINE MYERS: shouts Oh, God! God! JANINE DE LUCA: It’s all going very well, Doctor Myers. You are, I estimate, at seven centimeters. KEFILWE LOBATSE: You can do this, Maxine. MAXINE MYERS: Screw anyone who ever said anything about natural painkiller-free deliveries! shouts MOONCHILD: They’ve got that under control. Doctor Lobatse’s in Abel, but she’s got better advice than me. And how is the indestructable Abel Township? JODY MARSH: The north wall – it’s on fire! No, I don’t know how it got set on fire! I’m not the mother of dragons! Throw some water on it! MOONCHILD: She’s doing well, isn’t she? More to her than met the eye, that girl. There’s a horde of zombies approaching from the west, but you can handle zombies, Five. I’ve seen you! So, what am I here for? SAM YAO: I have to get going, I’ll… I’ll do it. MOONCHILD: What is he talking about, Runner Five? What’s he going to do? PAULA COHEN: coughs Max! MOONCHILD: Oh! I see! Paula’s about to turn into a zombie. Yes, you were right to call me in for this. I’ll always be here for you. Always. Now, you remember something. Maybe Veronica’s talked about it. Or maybe I’m the one who knows. Doesn’t really matter. One of us knows that sometimes people turn so quickly, but sometimes they turn very slowly. And you’ve seen something important in the field. SAM YAO: Paula, hold on! JANINE DE LUCA: Zombies on the way. MAXINE MYERS: They’re attracted by the blood! JANINE DE LUCA: I’m ready. JODY MARSH: The gun turrets, now! MOONCHILD: There. When the van crashed, medical supplies all tumbled out. It’s adrenaline making Paula turn so quickly. Shot of tranquilizer could give her a smidge more time. There’s one ampoule of tranqs lying in a ditch to the left of the road, but you’ve got to be quick, or you’ll lead the zombies right to the pregnant lady. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, get away from here! We need you running decoy, now! MAXINE MYERS: Oh God, it’s coming! I can feel it! shouts Another contraction! JANINE DE LUCA: Breath, Doctor. Breath. Runner Five, what are you doing? MOONCHILD: There, see it? Glass ampoule, syringe. Get them. rustles That’s it. Now, head down that farm track. Huh. Watch out for those fallen leaves. They really remind me of something dangerous, or remind you of something. Just don’t tread on the fallen leaves. SAM YAO: Okay, I’ve tied Paula to the gate with medical restraints. I’m ready, Paula. I’m ready to do what we promised. MOONCHILD: If only you could tell him the plan, Five. But remember: you don’t tell them about me. You can’t. SAM YAO: Okay, like you showed me. Cleanly. gun MOONCHILD: Better get back there before he kills her. PAULA COHEN: Sam! SAM YAO: Oh God, Paula. I’m so sorry! I don’t want to do this. Oh, Five! Yeah, thank you. I’m glad you’re here. MOONCHILD: Not as glad as he’s going to be in a moment, eh? Give her the shot. We can’t save her life, but at least we can keep her human to see her child born. SAM YAO: Five, what are you doing? COHEN coughs What are you injecting her with? PAULA COHEN: coughs Sam? SAM YAO: Five, what have you done? Is that some kind of cure? JANINE DE LUCA: No, Mister Yao. I’ve checked the box. Animal tranquilizers. PAULA COHEN: Might retard progress. Oh, thank you. Oh, sleepy now. MOONCHILD: Ja, that should give her a little while longer. And if anyone asks, you didn’t want to tell them your idea in case it didn’t work. Deal? Well, if that’s all… ja, you’ve got your hands full. Oh, one thing: I remembered what those fallen leaves are! They’re a Comansys design. Concealed land mines. Maybe I told you about them, and forgot, eh? Anyway, someone scattered them across the walking paths. That’s not for vehicles or zoms. That’s targetted at runners. Someone here is trying to kill you, Five. Laters! MAXINE MYERS: Can I push? I want to push! KEFILWE LOBATSE: Can you see the crown of the head? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t… I – yes, yes, I see it! Good Lord, nature is miraculous! Push on the next contraction, Doctor Myers! MAXINE MYERS: I think I want you to call me Maxine, okay? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, of course. Yes. Miss Marsh, sitrep please, quick as you can! JODY MARSH: We’ve organized into three groups to fight off the largest hordes. They’re not falling back, but they’re not getting any closer. JANINE DE LUCA: Good decision to split the groups. Leave a reserve as messengers. MAXINE MYERS: It’s coming! JANINE DE LUCA: Push, Maxine! SAM YAO: Five, we just need to lead the zoms away from the van, now. It won’t be long. I’ll uh, I’ll climb up this tree. Eyes in the sky, okay? We can do this! Zoms won’t go for Paula, she smells like one of them. Just make as much noise as you can. Lead the pack away from Maxine, please. Go, now! SAM YAO: Okay, you’re looking good, Five. I’m south of you, with a good view. The van’s northwest of me, and you’re leading the zoms to the east. They’ll miss Maxine completely! growls Oh God! There was one hiding under the hedge. Five! Janine, a zom’s got Five by the leg. My tree’s surrounded. Uh, Jody, can you send someone? JODY MARSH: Sam, it would be suicide for someone to go outside the fences! SAM YAO: Janine, do you have a weapon? Just something, anything! That zombie’s got Five by the arm! Five’s fighting, but - JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor uh, Maxine, could you just pass me those field binoculars? MAXINE MYERS: No! I cannot! Idiot! shouts JANINE DE LUCA: Yes uh, just a moment. Carry on. SAM YAO: Keep fighting, Five. Keep them off you. As long as they don’t bite – oh God, I think it’s bitten Five. JANINE DE LUCA: I… it’s trying to bite Five, but – that zombie, Mister Yao. It’s had its jaw wired shut! SAM YAO: What the - ? growls SAM YAO: Okay, okay. How much damage can a zombie with its jaws wired shut do? MAXINE MYERS: shouts It’s coming! JANINE DE LUCA: Push, doctor! That is – push, Maxine! Push as hard as you can! PAULA COHEN: Is it – is the baby - ? SAM YAO: Oh, it’s nearly there, Paula. Nearly there, just stay with us. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, that’s good, Maxine. You’re doing very well. I could never do so well. And in answer to your question, Mister Yao, even a zombie horde with its jaws wired shut can still pull Five limb from limb, and we don’t know they all have their jaws wired shut. SAM YAO: But who would do that to a zombie, and like, how? And why? JANINE DE LUCA: All excellent questions that we are not equipped to answer at this juncture. Along with what has happened at New Canton, and why my township is currently being invaded by zombies! All we can do now is make sure this baby is born safely. You are doing a good job, Five. Mister Yao, continue to monitor for zombies for Five. Maxine, you’re doing really well. One big push on your next contraction. MYERS shouts There! The head is out! SAM YAO: Okay, Five! You can’t let them overwhelm you. Just keep going at that steady pace and shake them off. I know it’s a lot of zombies. Just don’t look back. gunshots Oh, thank God! New Canton or Abel sent someone. gunshots TOM DE LUCA: Take the baby! It’s dead! SAM YAO: Oh, good. Janine, your mad brother’s come for a visit. Field over at your three o'clock, dead east of you, south of Runner Five. And he’s shot himself a path through the zombie horde, and he’s heading straight for you. Five, God knows what he’s planning, but we know he’s a serial killer, and insane, and out to kill Janine, and – oh crap! The last time we saw him was in the library, hoarding baby books! You’ve nearly lost your zombie tail for now. You’ve got to go after him, please! TOM DE LUCA: I heard what they said. I heard what you all said! Baby, there’s a baby, but the baby’s dead! MAXINE MYERS: shouts I will kill him if he comes anywhere near me! I will kill him. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t worry, I’ll kill him first. SAM YAO: Don’t either of you worry. Five, Tom’s very nearly reached the van, but you’re approaching him, screened by trees. gunshots Stay directly behind him, Five. He has to turn around to fire. It slows him down. You’ll get him. Bring him down at the crest of that hill. You’ve left the zoms behind, for now. TOM DE LUCA: You don’t understand at all, do you? You’ve never understood. PAULA COHEN: Maxine? Is Maxie alright? SAM YAO: Oh, bloody hell. How are you conscious? JANINE DE LUCA: We are very close now, Doctor Cohen. SAM YAO: Ah! No wait, yeah. I was thinking Tom just arrived out of nowhere. He came in a car. I can just see the bonnet, concealed under the bushes to the southeast of where you are, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a working car? SAM YAO: Could be. TOM DE LUCA: Get away from me. Get away with your disgusting dead babies. You’re crawling with them! You’re all crawling with them! SAM YAO: Take him, now, Five! Five struggles with TOM DE LUCA JANINE DE LUCA: The shoulders are coming out. Nearly there, Maxine. Your baby’s eyes are open! MAXINE MYERS: shouts Is it - ? cries JANINE DE LUCA: She’s fine. Here. Maxine, here’s your daughter. PAULA COHEN: A daughter. SAM YAO: Our daughter. TOM DE LUCA: I’m going to kill you! Five knocks out TOM DE LUCA SAM YAO: That’s it. He’s out cold. Okay, Five. Just leave him there. Go southeast toward that car. That’s all of our way out of here. PAULA COHEN: Not me. Don’t take me. Leave me here. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll make that decision on its merits, Doctor Cohen. Now, Five. Go! coos SAM YAO: Does she – how’s she look? MAXINE MYERS: Perfect. Ten fingers, twelve toes. laughs SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, she gets that from you, Paula. PAULA COHEN: She’s alright! Maxie, you’re alright? JANINE DE LUCA: Mother and baby doing well. I severed the cord myself. SAM YAO: Now, if you can get that car, Five, we can all ride home in style. JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll have to be quick. The zombies are on your tail, Five. But we can be quick, just open the car door, and - ringing SAM YAO: Oh no! JANINE DE LUCA: Car’s exploded. Runner Five’s been blown backwards. Still in one piece, as far as I can tell. Small device, timed to go off when the door opened. Just like they taught us. gunshot TOM DE LUCA: Give me the baby! MAXINE MYERS: Oh! No, I won’t! MYERS struggles with TOM DE LUCA, baby coos JANINE DE LUCA: Tom! This isn’t you! DE LUCA struggles with TOM DE LUCA Brother, no! cracks, JANINE DE LUCA screams SAM YAO: Five! I don’t know if you can hear me, but you’ve got to get up! You have to! Janine’s brother, he – he’s got our baby, Five! cries JANINE DE LUCA: He set it up. He broke my wrist where I have an old wound, so he could take the baby from me. Please, stand up if you can, Five. SAM YAO: Five knocked him cold, I saw it! JANINE DE LUCA: We were taught to do that, we were bloody trained to do that! Play dead, let them think they’ve knocked you out. He planned this from the start. He’s obsessed with babies, God knows why. He must have made these safe zombies with their jaws wired shut to distract us, set off explosions in Abel and New Canton. He must have been monitoring our radio signals. Oh God, I should have warned you, Five, I should have warned you! MAXINE MYERS: I don’t care who should have done what. Go and get my baby! Category:Mission Category:Season Four